date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Shido Itsuka
is the main protagonist of the story. He possesses a strange power that allows him to seal the powers of a Spirit in his body with a kiss. Summary Adopted into the Itsuka’s family household at a very young age, Shido has been living a fairly average normal life until recently. At the start of the series and his new high school year as a 2nd-year student, he accidentally stumbles into a new world unknown to him or to the public for that matter of fact. Discovering the real reason behind the spacequakes and the fight between the AST and the Spirits; forcefully or voluntarily, Shido was brought into the secret organization known as Ratatoskr that his little sister commands, which was also a surprise to him. With the only explanation from her being that only he can save the Spirits, Shido reluctantly joins due to his nature to help and save people in need. Going about with his normal life and rescuing Spirits is one thing, but with each new encounter and new Spirits to save, there is always some type of new hardship on Shido's mental health, since he has to deal with the opposite gender, with which he does not have much experience dealing. Appearance Shido has the looks of an average young man in high school. He has straight blue hair and bands down to his neck and amber brown eyes. During the times where he borrows another Spirit's power, the color of his eyes turns into a more golden shade. He is often seen wearing the male Raizen High school uniform during his everyday life circumstances. During the events of Miku Lily, Shido had to crossdress as a girl to interact with Miku, thereby disguising himself as his alternate identity, . During the time, he was seen with long blue hair, and he wore the standard female Raizen High School uniform. He also wore a flower hair clip as a hair accessory. Personality An average young man that originally had no interests in the opposite gender until he got forced to be by his little sister. He is now compelled to deal with females on a constant basis, something that he wasn't used to before. Kotori described another interesting part of Shido's personality. As a result of being abandoned by his birth mother, Shido has become unusually sensitive to other people's despair. It is this empathizing nature that makes him regarded as the best person to handle the Spirits. Shido is also a very kindhearted person that can sympathize with others. These traits are what caused most of the Spirits to fall in love with him, as the thing they seem to lack most of all has always been a person who could accept and understand them. Even Miku, who treated everyone like puppets, ended up changing her worldview because of him. Shido also possesses a strong will and a genuine willingness to forgive others. He will press on to save the Spirits despite the great personal risk to himself. When responding to Natsumi's comment about the trouble she caused him, he compares her actions to what he went through during all of his past attempts to help Spirits and can only call her actions childish pranks: this is a girl who nearly ruined his reputation and erased all his friends and would've then erased him had she succeeded. Despite his determination to save the Spirits, Shido's conviction has been shown to falter more than once. When he learned of Kurumi's real, malicious nature, Shido was left scared and unsure on how to approach her, having become actively wary towards the "Worst Spirit". Similarly, after Mukuro outright rejected him and dismissed his beliefs as hypocrisy during their first conversation, Shido began to question if sealing the Spirits' powers may actually be a mistake; as doing so leaves them much weaker and more vulnerable to getting captured by DEM. During times like these, Shido has often needed the advice and emotional support of those closest to him to renew his resolve. History Background Abandoned by his birth mother, Shido was adopted into the Itsuka household at a young age. Five years ago, an incident caused Kotori to become a Spirit due to a misunderstanding on her part and was tricked into becoming one, but neither of them can remember anything about that incident until Kotori personally used her powers again five years later, which awakened those memories in both of them again. It was discovered that Shido possesses the ability to seal the powers of Spirits around the time Kotori became a Spirit, but how he got the ability in the first place remains unknown. Before the incident, Shido seems to have met Origami, who lived in the same district, since she claimed to know him when they first met at the school while Shido couldn't recall anything about their meeting. During the events of Tobiichi Devil, it is later revealed that this is because Origami met the future Shido, who traveled back five years to the past using Kurumi's and eventually shrunk his body with Natsumi's power to find out the reason for Origami's Inversion. After saving the 11-year-old Origami from being crushed by a part of a burning building, Shido comforts Origami, who was on the verge of despair. He told her that she could give anything to him, as long as she doesn't feel despair. Origami replied that she would give him her tears, smile, happiness, enjoyment and everything except her anger towards the Spirit who killed her parents. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-17 ***Date A Live Encore 1-6 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1-6 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1- *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities S.gif|Shido summons Sandalphon for the first time B.gif|Shido using Sandalphon for the first time S b.gif|Shido fights back S 2.gif|Shido summons Sandalphon for the second time Shielding.gif|Shido unleashing Zadkiel to protect Miku Shido has the mysterious, and unique ability to seal the powers of the Spirits into his body, which was first discovered by Ratatoskr sometime in the past when Kotori was turned into a Spirit. This power was bestowed onto him by the First Spirit, Mio Takamiya. Mio gave Shido the ability to absorb more power in order to gradually transfer her own abilities onto him, with each other Spirit acting as intermediary vessels to facilitate the transfer. In order to use his ability to seal a Spirit’s power, the Spirit in question must meet certain conditions or requirements. Those conditions or requirements are that the Spirit in question must show affection, trust, closeness, and intimacy towards Shido. Once these conditions of love are high enough between Shido and the Spirit, he can seal their power by kissing them on the lips. Due to the sheer amount of Spirit energy sealed inside of his body (presently 9 Spirits worth), Shido has been shown to possess a level of protection or outright immunity towards the abilities of other Spirits. Theses powers include being able to withstand Kurumi's City of Devouring Time as well as being completely unaffected by Miku's Solo. If the Spirits' emotions become unstable enough, their powers will begin to return to them and leave Shido. This flaw means that he will have to seal them again should their powers fully return to them, but usually this only results in the Spirits temporarily regaining portions of their original power. However, as shown in the cases of Kotori, and much later on Tohka, it is possible for the Spirits to take back their full powers without the need to become emotionally unstable. Kotori seems to be capable of choosing exactly how much of her powers she takes back from him at any given time and so far most of the Spirits have managed to figure out how to form partial Astral Dresses, with varying results. Shido can also “borrow” the power of a Spirit he has sealed, which explains the nature of his regenerative abilities. The borrowing works primarily as if a Spirit were to manifest an Angel. Shido cannot nonetheless call forth and wield an Angel as easily. While he has tapped into the powers of many other Angels, and have been the only Angels that he has physically manifested. Whenever tapping into the energy of the Angels, the color of his eyes changes from brown to gold. Besides sealing and summoning, whenever Shido manifests or uses the power of an Angel, his body is intoxicated with great physical pain. The Angels wielded by Spirits are not meant to be used by humans, which is why he overstresses his body when using his powers. The damage can be healed by ; however, Shido still feels the pain inflicted upon his body. Throughout the story, Shido has steadily progressed in his ability to utilize the powers that he has sealed. During, early December, Shido lost control due to a disruption in the path of Spirit mana circulating throughout his body. The overload of mana and his fever caused him to enter an intoxicated state with lower inhibitions than his usual self. During this state, he was able to perform superhuman feats during his physical examination, despite feeling exhausted. Outsiders observed his behavior to be like a Spirit that could not control her powers. Nevertheless, the state also resulted in an increased control over all of his sealed Spirit powers. This state allowed him to use the powers of various Angels at once, seemingly without repercussions before his powers completely overheated. During this time, he was able to create his own original attack, “Roaring Flash Blast Wave!”, a technique named by himself back in his middle school years. The blast released from his hands was enough to completely destroy the Bandersnatch units sent to attack him. This technique is comparable to the energy beams released from Tohka’s and Origami’s . During the battle to save Nia, his body remembered the feeling of controlling the Spirit powers flowing inside of him. This memory caused him to be able to manifest numerous Angels willfully at the same time. However, the fatigue of using powers beyond human comprehension was still present, requiring him to use a combination of and to mitigate the pain and damage dealt to him. So far, Shido has used the following Angels: Angel: Sandalphon (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン), Ousatsukou, lit., ("Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Broadsword Original owner: Tohka Yatogami Shido first summoned when he was cursing his uselessness after Ellen defeated Tohka. is a big broadsword with both close and long-range capabilities if used well by the wielder. In Shido's case, he cannot bring himself to use the sword at its maximum potential due to the pain it caused to his body. Unlike Tohka, who can utilize the sword as many times as she pleases, Shido can barely swing it a few times before his body breaks down. Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Sen'oni, lit., ("Bright Burning Annihilating Demon") Weapon: Halberd Original owner: Kotori Itsuka Shido has not wielded this Angel, but he has used its healing ability. In Kotori's hands, the Angel takes the form of a halberd which slashes with tremendous force. One of its "sub-skills" is healing, which can be used by both Shido and Kotori. In Shido's case, it is an automatic "tool" that activates whenever Shido receives a fatal wound. This ability is also useful for Shido because it heals his drained body from the usage of . However, the pain and fatigue from using other powers are still felt. There is also a limit to how much the flames can heal if Shido's body had already been injured. Before Kurumi re-winded time to save him, Ellen was able to successfully kill Shido by decapitating him after the flames were already preoccupied with a fatal chest wound. Angel: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル), Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., ("Freezing Puppet") Weapon: Puppet Original owner: Yoshino Shido utilizes the power of by causing ice to manifest. Shido first activated the powers of this Angel by creating a wall of ice to protect Miku from an attack made by Tohka in her Inverse state. During the battle against the monsters coming from Nia's , Shido consciously uses to freeze the monsters' legs to the ground. During the time when his powers went out of control, he was able to cause snowfall willingly and create beautiful candles and flowers made out of ice. Angel: Haniel (贋造魔女 (ハニエル), Ganzou Majo, lit., ("Witch of Forgery") Weapon: Broom Original owner: Natsumi Shido uses 's powers to transform both himself and his surroundings. When he traveled back to the past, he accidentally turned into his younger self to fool his neighbor. During the period when his powers went out of control, Shido shows a great flexibility when using 's powers. When the sealed Spirits cornered him, he summoned the mirror to transform everyone around him (including himself) into Shiori to make a way for his escape. Later, during his dates, he used the power to dress himself up in a swimsuit and tuxedo. During the conflict against Mukuro, Shido was able to willingly manifest the broom and use the ability to create a copy of , Mukuro's angel. With said duplicate, he battled against her and copied 's unlock ability to open the seal on Mukuro's heart. Mukuro later sealed 's ability to transform into . However, Shido is still able use for other purposes like creating the illusion of an uninjured body when he was later was accidentally struck by Mukuro's attack. Angel: Raphael (颶風騎士 （ラファエル), Gufuu Kishi, lit., ("Hurricane Knight") Weapon: * Combined: Bow and Arrow ** Kaguya: Lance ** Yuzuru: Pendulum Original owner: Yamai grants Shido the power to control the wind. This wind is very powerful and has been used to blast away the enemies that were either standing in his way or ambushing him. When he lost control of his powers, Shido was able to use to manipulate the air currents, so that he could glide through the sky. During the fight to save Nia, he consciously uses to blow away the monsters that were blocking his way. After successfully unlocking Mukuro's heart, Shido used Raphael in conjunction with to soften the impact of atmospheric reentry for both him and Mukuro. Angel: Gabriel (破軍歌姫 （ガブリエル）, Hagun Utahime, lit., "Army-Breaking Songstress") Weapon: Organ Original owner: Miku Izayoi During the time when he lost control of his powers, Shido was able to use to brainwash a crowd of people into serving as a distraction for him. As he was using multiple Angels at once, he uses Miku's as a pain reliever song for both himself and Nia. Later on, Miku's becomes his regular enhancement technique used to increase his physical abilities beyond that which is capable for a normal human being. Angel: Metatron (絶滅天使 （メタトロン）, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Extinction") Weapon: Crown Original owner: Origami Tobiichi Shido only used this Angel once and it was just to dodge an incoming attack from Ellen. It is the same transporting skill Origami uses when she is about to get hit, dodging by transforming into light and teleporting somewhere else. However, the ability has a limited range. Angel: Michael (封解主 (ミカエル), Fūkaishū, lit., "Seal-Removing Lord") Weapon: Key Original owner Mukuro Hoshimiya Even before sealing Mukuro, Shido had access to by copying the Angel's power through . Although he monetarily lost this ability when Mukuro sealed it away with her own , Shido regained the ability to use the Angel shortly after sealing Mukuro. He later utilizes the Angel in an attempt to unlock his past memories of Mio. *'Rātaibu - Unlock 開（ラータイブ)': Allows Shido to unlock objects and concepts previously sealed with . Shido first used this technique with a copy of produced by in order to open the seal placed on Mukuro's heart. *'Tefetei- Small Key (テフエテー)':Shrinks down to a miniature version small enough to be held at the palm of his hand. Shido uses this form of in order to more easily point the angel at his own head when attempting to unlock his past memories. Quotes * (To Tohka Yatogami) “If they reject you! Then more than all of them combined! I will accept you!” ''Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 5 * (To Yoshino) ''“I will definitely, find Yoshinon. And…………hand it over to you. That is not all. I will make Yoshinon no longer need to protect you. You no longer need to go through those painful or scary things. I won't let them near you. I will—become, your hero.” Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 3 *(To Kurumi Tokisaki) “It’s true that I cannot tolerate what you have done. It won’t be enough to atone even if you used your entire lifetime! However......! You must have mistaken something, Kurumi! I have a reason that I must save you.....!” Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 5 *(To Kotori Itsuka) “Kotori!......Those ribbons really suit you!” Light Novel Volume 4, Epilogue * (To Yamai Sisters) “——I'm sorry but, I've only been given three choices to choose from for a long time.………….I can't allow, to have it only be two choices.” Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 5 * (To Miku Izayoi) “Yo……….Miku, you okay?....I----promised.” Light Novel Volume 7, Chapter 10 *(To Reine Murasame) “That was amazing, Reine-san. It’s like you're a mother.” Light Novel Volume 9, Chapter 6 * (To Origami Tobiichi) “I will take on your sadness…….! I will stop your anger……..! If you are at a loss, come to me! Use me if you face a hopeless situation! I won’t mind if you throw everything at me! So, so----Whatever you do----please don’t feel despair……..!” Light Novel Volume 11, Chapter 6 * (To Phantom) “Think about it. Who the hell… am I? What the hell is this power?” Light Novel Volume 11, Chapter 7 * (To the sealed Spirits) “Until now, I have been making everyone fall for me to seal their Reiryoku.-----in that case, now it’s everyone’s turn to make me fall for you.” Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 2 * (To Mana Takamiya) “I was… worried about you. Ever since you've been kidnapped by those DEM guys… but I'm glad… I'm really glad. Mio ......Didn’t that person help you out?” Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 5 * (To Nia Honjou) “If you want to take a look, then just do it! If you wanted to investigate about me, then do as you like! But still! I won’t hate you!” Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 4 * (To Mukuro Hoshimiya) “Get ready, you spoiled child. You should know that my ego has no end.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 5 Trivia *Shido has two little sisters. Kotori Itsuka as his foster sister and Mana Takamiya as his real sister. Both Shido and Mana have amnesia about their pasts, while both Shido and Kotori had their memories of 5 years ago erased by Phantom. *Shido is the one who gave the black ribbons to Kotori due to the day being her birthday after he sealed her powers in the past. *His family name "Itsuka" means "Five Streams/Rivers". *His first name means "Samurai's Code", a reference to his loyal personality and dedicated nature. *The number 11 (十一) can be derived from breaking apart the first character (士) in his given name. *Due to a promise to Tohka that he wouldn't kiss any other girl besides her, Shido always tries to seal a Spirit's powers when Tohka isn't looking. Unfortunately for Shido, Tohka always ends up walking onto the scene as it happens. *Shido couldn't recall the meeting with Origami even though she claimed to know him when they first met. In Volume 11 it is revealed that this is because she first met him when he traveled back 5 years into the past. * According to the 4-koma comic from Ars Install novel, Rinne is the type of girl that Shido likes. * According to Origami's information, Shido's blood type is AO RH+, his seated height is 90.2 cm, his upper arms and forearms are 30.2 cm, his three sizes are 82.3 cm, 70.3 cm and 87.6 cm, his eyesight is 0.6 right eye, 0.8 left eye, grip strength is 43.5 kg for right hand and 41.2 kg for left hand, his blood pressure is 128/75, blood sugar level is 88 mg/dl and urea level is 4.2 mg/dl. Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 1 References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ratatoskr Category:Student